Not so much a Fairytale
by Vampirehelsing
Summary: Slightly angsty RxB story with a happy ending, tendershipping


This ii just a story I thought up, hope you like it.

BTW I own nothing

* * *

It was a joyous day throughout the Kingdom, the new princess had been born. The whole country had been waiting for this day. The King was about to address the nation on T.V.

"And we are pleased to announce the birth of our new son, Prince Ryou."

The country was astounded, they had been told that it would be a girl.

15 years later

"Ryou please come out and talk to us."

"No mum! You just betrothed me to some stupid infuriating blonde princesse who doesn't speak a word of English. Tell me mum, would you be talking to you?"

The Queen sighed, she had known that betrothing Ryou was a bad idea, he was so sensitive and she knew that he wanted to marry the 'one'. She had tried to tell her husband this but he had just ignored her and carried on. She didn't think Ryou would ever forgive them.

'Why did they do it. Why? Why? Why?' Ryou pulled his razor blade from its hiding place and started cutting himself on his arms and his legs he watched the blood drip from his cuts and fall to the floor. He carried on cutting himself just cutting and cutting until he started to feel weak and realised through the fog clouding his mind, that he had lost too much blood and was dying he would have laughed if he could have but as he receded into the darkness his last thought was that he should have not done this, he should have gone and found 'Kura, 'Kura would have helped him. The blackness consumed him.

"RYOU!" The Queen's scream echoed through the castle and all who heard it would remember it, the sound of grief come from outliving her child by her child's choice. She was distraught she drifted down the corridors to her room before collapsing on the bed sobbing.

"How now fairy brethren," her head lifted sharply and her sobs stopped at this voice, and she ran into the arms of the man at the door.

"Brother, he's dead. He's dead." The man held her tightly before whispering in her ear.

"Not quite, remember the story of sleeping beauty."

"But brother that spell is long gone."

"Me and father found it last year and the prophet Isis told us to lay it on your son because apparently there would be a time when it would be needed. That time was now."

"But who is there to break the spell? You must know that that spell needs a trigger."

"Yes, there is a young thief who breaks into the castle every so often, Ryou has met him and they are firm friends however both of them wish for their relation ship to be more and each is also scared to admit this to the other. If Bakura kisses Ryou, then Ryou will wake and all will be normal. However you must make sure that the betrothal is cancelled because otherwise Ryou will kill himself again and no spell can be used on one person twice. You know that, it takes up too much of their life energy."

"I must go find him." She turned to move away but her brother held her back.

"No sister, he has already found Ryou and is now lamenting the loss of his dearest friend and soulmate, very soon he will kiss Ryou with none of our interference."

Bakura walked into Ryou's room via the secret passage and came out just above Ryou's form where he lay on the bed. He knew immediately that something was wrong, Ryou was covered in blood and his limp body seemed lifeless. He gathered his dead friend and love in his arms and cried on him.

"Ryou, no why? Why?" He thought he had got rid of the boy's habit of self abuse.

_Flashback_

Bakura came out of the passage.

"Ryou?" he frowned at the sight that greeted him.

"Ryou why are you cutting yourself?"

"Because I'm scum and I don't deserve to live I should just die, no-one likes me everybody hates me, no-one wants me to be here.-" Bakura interrupted him before Ryou could continue.

"I like you, I want you to be here." 'I love you' He added in his head.

"Ryou promise me you won't cut yourself again, please I don't think I could bear it if I had to see you in pain again."

"I promise I won't cut myself."

Bakura sighed with relief and gathered the shorter boy into his arms and hugged him.

"Thankyou."

_End of Flashback_

He touched Ryou's cheek.

"So cold, so cold." He muttered to himself.

By compulsion he lowered his lips to Ryou's and kissed his love for the last time.

He started when Ryou breathed in deeply a smile on his face.

"'Kura?" He asked weakly.

"Ryou? Ryou! Ryou you scared me so much, you promised you wouldn't cut yourself again. You promised, you promised." He sobbed into Ryou's shoulder.

"Bakura I'm so sorry. I only realised when I had done it that I should have come and found you."

"Ryou, you scared me so much and I just wanted to tell you that I love you." This seemed to burst forth from within Bakura and Ryou was surprised at the frankness of Bakura's statement.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I should just go." Ryou grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the bed as he moved to go.

"Bakura I was surprised by you words, surprised not repulsed. I love you as well, I only wish I'd said that before I went and bloody well killed myself." Ryou gasped as Bakura pulled him into a hug murmuring things like "never gonna let you go." Ryou really wasn't surprised when he felt Bakura's lips on his own for the second time and this time the kiss was deeper.

"You may go see them now sister." The Queen turned and hugged her brother

"Thankyou so much."

"Go see him, and remember to call off the betrothal." With these words he vanished. The Queen ran to Ryou's room, careful to knock before going in.

"Ryou? Bakura?" Ryou and Bakura turned around sharply how did she know they were there.

"Ryou I have to tell you how you came back to life again, and that your betrothal is off, you can marry Bakura."

"Mum, one thing at a time, how am I still alive?"

"Well I'm a fairy, no don't look scared or anything, I married your father to form an alliance, and it worked, but honey we never told you tthat you're half fairy too and also, by brother, your uncle and your grandfather that you don't know found a spell which saved you."

"Ok mum, this is gonna take some working through, and I want to be with Bakura, so you know, tell me tomorrow morning, or afternoon or something, I'll see you then bye." Ryou and Bakura watched as the Queen walked dreamily out of Ryou's room.

"Bakura I want you to take me. Right now."

* * *

Yes Ok a slightly dodgy ending but never mind, hope that you liked it please review. 


End file.
